Silver Blood
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: AU Bella and Benjamin are powerful witches under Rosalie and James care. What is the connection between vampires, werewolves, and witches? Why are all these mythical races gathered at the Silver Academy? Can James force his way into Bella's heart? Chaos!
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Blood**

Bella POV

_I struggled to reach him, pulling my wrist against the chains. He was reaching for me, too. I was so close. So close...but not close enough. I was pulled back by the chain. Pulled into cold arms._

_"The two of you have been bad, Isabella."_

_I was crying now. Sobbing, really. I begged through my sobs. "Please don't do this. Please."_

_"You'll be together when you learn to behave yourself, my Isabella."_

I awoke with tears running down my face. I hated that nightmare...that memory. Maybe if I would just learn to be good it wouldn't matter.

The door opened. One of the most beautiful people I've ever seen walked into my room. Naturally beautiful. The most beautiful any human could be without magic or mythology interfering. Rosalie Hale. A beautiful blond with violet eyes. She was human, but she was a witch.

"You get to see him today, Isabella." Rosalie said. "He behaved. One step out of line and you'll be seperated again."

My heart nearly exploded with happiness. I jumped up, but Rosalie blocked the door. "I'm watching you." She whispered fiercely.

Rosalie hates me. I'm told she's jealous of my power, but I don't see why. She's quite powerful herself.

I ran past her to the stairs where my brother stood waiting for me. Benjamin was eighteen, a year older than me. I ran down the stairs into his arms, immediately feeling whole. My brother and I have a special bond. We are both half wiccan and our powers are like two half's of a whole. We can only use our full powers when touching or close to each other. I could practically feel the energy moving between us.

"I missed you, Ben." I said to him.

"You,too, Bella." He said.

I could feel something trying to enter my mind and I extended my power. I could feel his emotions, suddenly, and see all of what had happened to him. One of our powers was to share memories with one another.

"I'm glad that you are happy, Isabella." James said. I just noticed that he was standing in the back of the room.

James was a vampire. He was the one taking care of Benjamin and I. Or should I say, he was the one holding us hostage.

"The two of you can go upstairs." James continued. "We'll discuss things later."

"Sure." I said. Benjamin and I wwent upstairs quickly.

James wasn't really mean to me, on the contrary, he was quite nice. He and Rosalie were together, but he's always telling me that he's going to love me one day. Every time my brother and I are separated, he says that he'll love me.

"I missed you, Bell." Ben said, tossling my hair.

"You, too."

"Listen Bella." Ben said seriously, looking into my eyes. "We have to be good this time. I don't want to be separated again." I could only nod, so he continued. "No attacks, no escapes, no over excitement."

"I agree." I said. "James can find us anywhere, anyhow."

My brother and I fell asleep on the bed in my room. The next morning, James came in to talk to us.

"Get ready, the two of you are going to school." James said. "The Silver Academy."

"Really?" Benjamin was excited. It had been a while since we were at a real school.

"Rosalie is going as well." He added. "To keep an eye on you. She predicts that we won't have to leave here for a while. I thought you would like this as a treat."

"I am happy." I answered, slightly stunned. "And grateful."

"I know you two will be good. I hate to separate you both." That meant that he had been listening to us talk last night and wanted to get back on our good sides. Really, it would be no good for him to treat us poorly. Still, it was unlike him to butter people up. Then again, he wasn't a bad guy, so maybe it was something else. "Maybe you can exercises your powers a little, late. With Rosalie and I supervising."

Ben and I smiled. That would have been the perfect opportunity for us to try to escape, had we not made our deal. I wonder if this was a treat or a test. It didn't matter, though. James could always find us.

A Week Later

Silver Academy was a pretty large school. Half a boarding school. Benjamin and I even had a few classes together. It's nice...mostly. First hour is my favorite class, English with Ben. Second hour, contrary to first, is hell. Trigonometry with the three most popular girls in school: Luaren, Jane, and Victoria. They all immediately seemed to hate me, or at least, they all supremely ignored me. Jane was the youngest of them, but the smartest, it seemed. Victoria's the prettiest, with her red hair and graceful movements. Luaren's the meanest. Third hour I have drama with Ben and Jane's brother, who's way more friendly than her, Alec. After that is lunch. There's nothing of interest the rest of the day in history, Spanish, or biology. Rosalie doesn't have any classes with me, but they all seem pretty close, sense I see her frequently during the day.

The first week went by quietly, and my brother and I were mostly unnoticed.

"Hey, you're new, right?" Alec asked me in drama.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I'm sure by now you don't need any help getting around, but if you get into any trouble, you can come to me." Alec smiled, and he was really cute. "I'll help you out."

"Thanks." I smiled back.

Ben jabbed me lightly in the side. I opened my mind to him so that he wouldn't speak out loud.

_Making a move already, Isabella?_ He asked teasingly.

_Shut up!_ _He was being friendly._ I defended both me and Alec.

_A week late._

He had a point so I just didn't say anything.

On my way to lunch, I bumped into someone in the hall, causing both of us to drop our books. "Oh, sorry." I said.

"Don't worry about it." He replied. "I'm not suppose to be here anyhow."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I gathered my books.

He picked up his and helped me gather mine. "I take night classes."

"They have night classes?"

"Yep. For the lazy, the dark, and the stupid."

"Well, which are you?" I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were stunning...and something about them made me nervous.

He smiled. "Why don't you take a guess? I'm Demetri, by the way. I might see you around." He said the last part over his shoulders as he walked away. "We night dwellers tend to break the rules."

"Bell?" Benjamin had come over. I think I had been in the same spot for a while. "What's up?"

I didn't have to answer because he took my hand and looked through my memories. My mental shield wasn't up because of our last conversation, but I only just realized it. I'm not certain I would have stopped him either way, though.

"Got a crush on the vamp?" He asked.

That's why I'd been nervous. Behind the intense gaze, I almost missed the stunning red color of his eyes. I covered my tracks though. "Is that all you think about, Ben? Your sister falling all over a boy?"

"I was just asking." He replied.

We went to lunch with no problems until the end of the day. The classes Ben and I took were mostly between the 3rd and 4th floors. I was going to meet Been and Rose on the first floor, but typical of me, I missed a step.

I remember going down and frequent pain to the head before the world became lost in black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silver Blood**

**Benjamin POV**

I could feel the moment my sister lost consciousness. Our powers were so evenly set sometimes. She could control light and I dark. She was stronger during the day, if she was alone, and could sense my waking--the darkness leaving my mind. I was stronger during the night and could feel darkness coming over her mind.

"Sis is hurt." I said to Rosalie as I ran off. I went to stairway closet to her locker and found her on the platform at the start of the second floor.

I heard Rosalie come up behind me. "Damn her." She mumbled, pulling out her phone.

I focused on Bella, trying to feel how hurt she was. It was easier while she was unconscious or sleep, while her mind was _dark_. Another of Bella's powers was a sort of mental shield to keep things out. I could make physical shields, but only to keep people in, close to me. Our powers really were the best and strongest when we were together. Sometimes I think Bella and I are twins, rather than a year apart. Or at least, that we were meant to be.

"Bella, you're so clumsy." I smiled at her.

**Bella POV**

I woke up in the hospital. My head hurt and I didn't want to open my eyes, yet. I felt a hand on mine and a happiness came over me. I knew it was Ben. I always felt closer to him with my eyes closed. Under self-induced darkness. It was the opposite for him. Even in the blackest darkness, having your eyes open gives just a little extra light. I think this is what made me such a coward and Ben so brave. I have to close my eyes to be closer to him, he has to have his open.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes. I was glad to see Ben and not Rosalie or James.

"Ah, you're awake." I heard a gentle voice say. "I'll go get the doctor."

The girl rushed from the room and returned with a nice looking, blond man.

"Glad that you're awake, Isabella." The doctor said. "I am Dr. Carlisle."

"Hello." I smiled.

"You look much better and you seem pretty well, but I'd like you to wait a while before going home. I want to be certain that you do not have a concussion. I'm afraid your head may be sore for a while."

"That means no more tumbles for at least a week." Ben teased, and I laughed with him.

"I'd like you to drink this." Dr. Carlisle held out a cup. The girl brought it to me.

Ben and I exchanged glances. We were both wiccan and could usually recognize withes or witchcraft. I drank the potion while Ben asked, "You're wiccan?"

They seemed surprised, then Carlisle looked serious. "Only myself. Though I am more a doctor than a witch."

"Us, too."I said, trying to ease his suspicion. We didn't need wiccan enemies. "The witch part, I mean."

"I don't want to cause either of you harm." Carlisle said. "My main practice here is just medicine."

"Thanks for the potion." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. The girl took the cup from me.

"Oh, this is Emily." Carlisle said, and the look he had made it clear what there relationship was. "I should check on my other patients." Carlisle excused himself.

As soon as he was gone, Ben turned to Emily. "So how did you meet the doctor?"

I would have scolded him for being nosy, but I was really curious, too.

Emily looked a little nervous for a moment, mentally decided whether or not to tell us. "You can't tell anyone else this story, alright." We both nodded. "It started with this guy named Sam. He was engaged to my cousin, then all of the sudden he started hitting on me. I tried to stay away, but it was like he was stalking me. Then one day he just...changed. He exploded into a wolf...a werewolf. My face was scarred, ruined. Then I came here and met Dr. Carlisle. He fixed my face with some... I don't know, magic potion, I guess. He made my scar completely disappear and did something to keep Sam away from me. I fell in love with Carlisle while we were in the hospital."

_Should I call that romantic? Or scary? _I mentally asked.

_Just smile. _He replied.

A knock came at the door and James entered. I could see a hint of Rosalie's blond hair in the hallway. Of course, the only way for James could come see me during the day would be for Rosalie to put a spell over his skin.

"How do you feel, Isabella?" He smiled.

"Loads better." I replied.

He ran his hand through my hair and across my cheek. "Take it easy for a while. Maybe Rosalie needs to take better care of you?"

"Don't burden Rose." Ben said. "She's under too much stress already."

In our mind, he said, _She really needs to get laid._

I hit his arm, but i laughed.

"Are the two of you staying here tonight?" James asked.

We were both surprised. He was giving us the chance to stay. A chance to be away from him. His all-seeing eyes, his all hearing ears.

I smiled. "It would be good for me to rest."

Ben took my hand. "We'll be home in the morning so we can go to school."

"Rosalie will wait." James guaranteed.

* * *

A/N: I just want eveyone to understand that people will be very mixed up in this story. I'm trying not to have any OC's unless necessary. Be clear,** this will not become a Bella/Edward story.**That's not to say that I know who she will be with,but it won't be Edward. That's too cannon. It probably won't be Jacob, either. I don't even have a place for him in my story, yet. Edward will eventually appear, but I'm not sure when.

If anyone wants to give me suggestions or request, that would be greatly appreciated. Also, this story will change point of views a lot. I have a lot of places and characters to set up, so straight Bella POV won't cut it. It will likely be her the most though.

That is all for now. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silver Blood**

**VJL (Victoria, Jane, Lauren)**

Victoria, Jane, Lauren were sitting in second period, ignoring the teacher. Jane, as she often was, was pissed and ranting. "Look at that new girl." Jane whispered vehemently. "Nothing is special about her, except she has those bandages around her head now. So why is Alec being so nice to her?"

"Brother complex." Victoria mumbled to Luaren.

"It doesn't matter, she's a nobody." Luaren said.

"Jane, if you want to find out about her, just do it." Victoria said. "This jealousy thing is out of control."

"We already showed her the first week that we run things." Luaren said exasperated. "She wouldn't go after your brother."

"There's just something about her that I don't like." Jane continued.

"That she's a higher cup size than you?" Lauren said. She and Victoria giggled. Jane narrowed her eyes at them.

"I'll see what's up with her." Victoria said, standing up. "Don't want little Jane to lose her head."

Victoria took her work and sat next to Bella, who looked at her surprised. "You're the new girl, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Bella."

"Short for Isabella?" Victoria asked. "That's a great name. So, it looks like you're really good at this trig stuff."

"I don't know that I'm that good." Bella replied.

"Well, do you think we could work on this together?" Victoria smiled. "I know we weren't very nice to you your first week, but it wasn't personal. Around here people are sort of cautious to transfers, so we leave new kids alone in the beginning. I think this would be a great chance to be friends."

"Sure." Bella said.

After class, Victoria returned to her friends. "She has a brother named Benjamin."

"We knew that already." Jane said sarcastically.

"We didn't know his name or hers, for that face. Isabella, by the way."

"Anything interesting?" Luaren asked.

Victoria frowned and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "This girl is a turtle. Seriously in a shell. I couldn't get anything out of her."

"Poor Jane." Luaren said. "Maybe you'll just have to start talking to her brother."

"Maybe I will." Jane grumbled.

Suddenly, two pairs of arms lifted Victoria into the air. "Felix, you idiot!" She yelled. "I'm wearing a skirt."

"Felix, you're hot." Lauren said as he put Victoria down.

Felix smirked. "Have you just noticed?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I mean your skin. Do you have a fever?"

"He's always this hot." Victoria said as if that was an explanation.

"What are you girls up to?" Felix asked.

"What are _you _up to, night class-er?" Victoria hit him on his chest lightly.

"You know why." Felix devoured her neck with kisses as he said this.

"Get a room." Luaren said to them.

"I plan to." Felix smirked, picking Victoria up.

"Hey, where'd Jane go?" Victoria asked.

Jane marched into her chemistry class and straight to the back of the room where her lab partner Chelsea was.

"What's wrong, now?" Chelsea asked as Jane approached.

"I need you to help me." Jane said in low voice.

"What kind of help?" Chelsea asked skeptically.

"Wiccan help."

Victoria was in Felix's dorm room, brushing out her hair. Felix watched her from his bed.

"I think I missed all of third period." she said to herself.

"Wasn't it worth it?" He asked.

She smiled and kissed him before leaving his dorm room. She went to lunch and sat at her usual table. Jane was smiling her normal trouble-making smile, Lauren looking off at another table. No one bothered to wonder what she was looking at.

"Heard you got cozy with Felix." Jane smiled. "You just can't keep him out of you, can you?"

"Shut up." Victoria said to Jane.

"How is it?" Lauren asked.

"What?" Victoria questioned.

"I said, _how was it?_" Lauren repeated, turning to her. "You're always going off to do it, so you should be able to judge by now."

"I think you answered your own question." Jane smiled. "She keeps going off to do it."

"Whatever." Victoria ignored them. "Anyhow, I think I'm going to keep talking to the new girl."

"Perfect!" Jane smiled.

"Who knows." Luaren added. "Maybe there will be something fun that'll come out of this."

"Or we might actually like her." Victoria said, causing all three girl to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Silver Blood**

**Bella POV**

I hadn't had any serious accidents since my fall last week. Victoria started to me in trig. She seems friendly enough, but not someone I'd like to hang out with. Ben and I haven't used our powers in a while. At least, not the serious ones.

An incident did occur in drama, though, that seemed to trigger a domino effect.

""I want everyone to partner up. For the next week we are going to be working with partners to present scenes from Romeo and Juliette. Then, next week, you are going to create and rehearse your own created scenes." The drama teacher instructed.

"Wanna partner with me?" Alec asked.

"Oh sure." I responded.

To my luck we had to do the scene where they meet at the party. That had more than one kissing scene! Luckily, he said he didn't mind if we didn't practice kissing. At some point I was sure I heard laughing, but I didn't see anyone paying attention to us. Nonetheless, it made me angry with Benjamin.

Since we only had a week, Alec and I began staying after school to practice. To my embarrassment, Rosalie and Benjamin stayed to watch.

I heard Rosalie tell Benjamin, many times, that I was a horrible actress. So much so, that she wanted to cast a spell on me to help. (She couldn't, because James forbid her to cast spells on me. He's not stupid, he knows she hates me.)

A few days later, Jane caught me after school while I was walking with Ben.

"Bella, could you come here?" Jane asked.

"Yeah." I said. I went with her into an empty classroom. "I have a question."

I could hear something that sounded like mumbling. I relaxed it was a spell and mentally called out to Ben.

"Why did you come here?" Jane demanded. "What do you want with my brother?"

It was a truth spell and I couldn't fight the feeling that urged me to tell Jane everything.

Ben clapped a hand over my mouth and took my hand, intertwining our fingers. When we were physically connected, our powers were stronger, complete, and we could use each others abilities. He put a barrier around the room so that no one could leave. We called Rose telepathically, something we could only do together.

As soon as he moved his hand I began to blurt everything out to her. "A vampire named James kidnapped me and my brother. He's keeping us because we are powerful wiccans and we roam all over. He probably destroyed out coven, but we don't know for sure. And I don't want anything from your brother, I just think he's nice."

Rosalie entered the room after my confession. "What's wrong?"

"A truth spell." Ben said. "Bella just spilled."

"Jane didn't cast it." I added. " I heard another voice."

I heard Rosalie whisper a few wiccan words and a spell book appeared in her hands. She said the next spell louder and my mind naturally translated the words. (approximately)

"Reveal all parties with their aura light, bright opposition to my sight."

Ben and I had very faint light, but Jane was brightly illuminated. Another bright light came from behind one of the bookshelves.

I didn't really focus as Rosalie began casting spells to erase their memories. She used multiple spells to be careful, specific, powerful, and accurate. Ben was thinking of calmer images, feeding them to me. Our mother playing the piano for us, fishing trips with our father, festivals with the coven.

I wanted nothing more than to see these images. The memories and the lies he was creating before my eyes, how it would have been if we were still with them. Vaguely, I became aware that Ben was using a spell on me and I mirrored the words and the spell. I wasn't sure what spell it was, but I knew it was something calming.

At some point, James came for us. He carried me in his arms and Ben on his back. I only noticed because of the shift in our bodies and the worry I felt that our connection would be broken. It wasn't, though.

When I woke up James was sitting next to the bed. He was holding my free hand, eyes focused intensely on me.

"Isabella." He whispered, taking my other hand from my sleeping brothers grasp. "You do understand what I'm doing, don't you?"

I didn't understand at first. Then I realized that Rosalie must have reported my confession to him, though I was sure she hadn't heard. I wasn't sure what to say, so I just stayed quite.

"I'm waiting for you, Isabella." James said. "I'm waiting for you to be old enough to be changed, to be romanced, to be loved. I'm waiting to make you my mate."


	5. Chapter 5

**Silver Blood**

Renee POV

I peeked out the window of the hotel, cringing as my skin sparkled in the light. This was the last thing I ever wanted, to be a vampire...to lose my children. Usually, I would have a spell cast over my skin, but I needed to hunt and for that I would take a day off from traveling. It had been so long since I'd fed that I could feel my body becoming weaker.

"I'm coming in, Renee." Vera called. Vera was the last of my coven. She had a human in her arms, asleep. She gave her to me. I bit into the neck remorsefully, taking all the blood I could. By the time I finished, Vera was shoving another victim into my arms. When I finished, she took them away for me. She always took care of me, like my Bella used to.

The flood of memories began to rise to my mind. _I was the leader of my wiccan coven. I was the most powerful witch in my coven. Under me, Rosalie and Vera were almost tied. The two of them were friends and I always thought that was why they ranked so close. I often had to scold Rosalie for being so shallow, completely consumed in her own beauty and power._

_I hadn't expected that I would fall in love the way I did. Nor that it would be with a regular human. When wiccans touch they can sense if that person has wiccan blood in them or not. This man, Charlie Swan, had no wiccan blood whatsoever! I didn't really give him a thought. Somehow, though, he made his way into my heart. Maybe it was the clumsiness that I found adorable._

_We married and had two children. A son named Benjamin and a daughter named Isabella. They were half wiccan, but they were immensely powerful. My blood made them powerful. My Isabella was the responsible one. She always took care of me. Benjamin was as reckless as I was and she sometimes had to keep us both in check._

_They continued to grow in power every year. They were the pride of the coven. Rosalie envied them, I knew, but she had never sought to harm them._

_Then that vampire James showed up. We protected the humans in our territory. We decided that as long as he did not hunt in our territory we had no reason to harm him. Rosalie expressed interest in him, but the coven tried tp dissuade her. He was dangerous and I could see him with an eye on my children._

_One night, I made the desicion to see his intensions. The coven gathered--except Rosalie, whom I had entrusted to watch my family, and Vera, who had went our for supplies. We made a looking glass and saw his intensions: He wanted to steal my babies, To change Isabella and Benjamin when their power reached it's zenith. He wanted Benjamin in his coven and wanted Isabella as his mate. He would change them both._

_I was outraged. And my poor, defenseless Charlie, ignorant of the magic around him...of the life his wife lead. I couldn't let anything happen to him. I would stop him, I was determined. _

_But Rosalie had warned him of mt plot. Rosalie had fallen in love with him and the idea of having a powerful coven. She'd been completely seduced by him. As long as she could be his mate, his wife, she would help him make his coven. She was completely ignorant of the full truth behind his plight._

_Rosalie took Bella and Ben away so that they would be safe and the coven would be open to attack. James slaughtered my entire coven and Charlie. He'd tried to kill me, but while he was drinking from me I forced him off. My blood ability as a wiccan is a very powerful, physical force field that I can exert from my body. I forced him off of me and the venom began my change. I kept the force field up as long as I could and he took the chance to escape._

_I awoke to Vera standing worriedly over me. She had seen the wreck and layed all the coven to rest, my charlie included. She had placed a binding spell on me so that I could not move or attack her when I first woke up._

_I told her I was resolved to search for my children. She was resolved to accompany me. Vampire or witch, she was still part of my coven._

Not all wiccans have blood abilities, powers that they can use without casting spells or making potions. My blood ability came with me during my change and became more powerful.

I didn't want change Vera. She was young and still had hope to live a full life. She used her wiccan abilities to help disguise my skin in sunlight and brought me victims when I was too weak to hunt. She puts them under spells--sleep spells that give humans the most beautiful dreams. She also cast spells to prolong my thirst so that I can take as few victims as possible.

I can't use my other wiccan talents. My eyes can no longer read spells, but my mind can remember the ones I used most. I have to think of them often so that the memories don't get blurry. I haven't tried to use them, yet, because I'm not certain if they will work. I can't make potions, since that requires spell reading or sometimes chants to be complete. I haven't really tried to read spell books, so I don't know if I could relearn my craft.

Vera takes such good care of me...helping me to track James. It's been maybe a five years since I lost my children...my family.

_Isabella...Benjamin...I am coming to save you._

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**I really like this chapter, because I've been waiting to tell the story of how Bell and Ben got with James since before I actually wrote the story. I started this story with this idea, instead of figuring out the plot of this story. I have one now...I think...

So far, this is my favorite chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Silver Blood**

**Bella POV**

Another uneventful week went by. Jane and her with friend didn't remember anything, and once the assignment in drama was done, I tried to avoid Alec. On Wednesday of the following week I ran into Demetri. Once again accidentally dropping my books. He picked them up for me.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name last time." Demetri said.

"Isabella." I answered. "You were Demetri, right?"

"Yep. So, where are you headed?" He asked with a smile. The charming and gorgeous time.

"Lunch." I said, blushing at his smile. The more he appealed to me, the more embarrassed I became. The more embarrassed I was, the more I pulled away.

"Would you mind going out with me?" He asked. "For lunch?"

"I wouldn't be the lunch, would it?" I whispered sarcastically in reply.

He frowned, obviously disappointed by my knowledge and assessment. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I said that wasn't my intention, So Ill tell you this: It's forbidden to hunt on or near school grounds."

"I always eat with my brother." I said.

"I'll bring my sister, Tia."

"Fine."

It turns out, Ben liked his sister Tia. And I did get along with Demetri. I suppose I could consider the four of us friends.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

As soon as school was out I took a long bubble bath. I stayed as long as could in there, waiting until I was sure Benjamin and Bella were in there room and out of my way. I hated how they limited my time with James.

When I went downstairs to the kitchen there were leftovers on the stove for me. I threw them ou and used magic to make my own food. As soon as I finished eating, James was all over me. He pulled me against him, his hands running all over my body. I did a spell to make my skin like his, hard as marble. I teleported us to a secluded part of the wood, trying to get as far away from Bella and her brother as possible.

The next morning, I woke up alone in the woods. James had gone back to house, probably to make sure neither of them had run away, but he left me my clothes. Before going back, I went over to a small lake. I turned the surface of the water into a looking glass.

I was stunned as I ran to James. I blurted out immediately what I'd seen. "Renee is coming! She's found us!"

* * *

**A/N:**This chapter was too short for my liking, but I had to move them on to do more character introductions. This story will take place in many locations. I didn't like having to do Rosalie's POV and I hope i don't have to very often. Next chapter will be longer and updated sooner, hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Silver Blood**

**Sasha POV**

I watched them when they entered this place--the beautiful lands of frozen waters. There were four of them--Two females close in age, and two males, one older than the other. I was sitting high atop a snow covered hill, my beautiful child Vasilii in my arms. He was sleeping, now, my beautiful immortal child. At least, he rested as if he were in sleep.

I stood, pulling my white cloak more closely over me. I spread my white wing, artifical things I created, and glided down towards them. Feather by feather they fell from me until I landed right before them, the final feathers pooling around my feet.

"Tell me who you are." I demanded.

The blond, slightly older female, took a defensive position.

"I advise against it." I said. I placed my hand on my child's head, the other arm holding him tight to me. "I could have this one do harm to you, believe it or not."

The older male waved down the blond and she took a step closer to him. The other two, obviously siblings, as they bore resemblance to each other, were more occupied by there surroundings. The male was talking enthusiastically to his sibling, but I didn't bother to listen.

I repeated my earlier statement. "Who are you?"

"I am James." The older male said. "This is Rosalie." He named the blond. "Those two are Isabella and Benjamin."

"And you?"

I decided to ignore the blonde's tone as she asked that question. "I am known as the Snow Angel, Sasha. I protect this place." I informed them.

My Vasilii opened his eyes, finally impatient of being held. I had only faint spell over my child so that his skin did not sparkle, nor his eyes glow. Still, he did not lok normal. The air tensed when I put him down.

"I do not like covens to settle in this place. Neither wiccan nor vamperic."

"We do not mean to stay long." James said.

"Then I will allow it for a time." I looked at them all with a hard expression. "Hunt not near frozen water, vampire."

"Are you...adverse...to vampires?" Isabella asked carefully, trying not to offend, obviously.

"I am very close to these people. I am duty bound to protect them. Only this little one," I smiled down at Vasilii. "Is tolerated to live in my land."

"Cool!" Benjamin said. "An immortal child."

"That is forbidden." James said. "Surely you know. What if I were to tell the Volturi of this?"

"My pack would kill you whee you stand. I do not like to deal out such harsh punishments, but I do protect my people."

"Please, must we do this?" Isabella directed her impatience towards James. Benjamin seemed to agree, but the blond looked cross.

"Indeed, Isabella, you are correct." His gaze locked with mine. "This need not be done."

I smiled gently at them. "I am absolutely adverse to this, so stay in my lands quietly. Goodbye to the four of you." I took my leave of them, taking Vasilii with me.

"Hungry." Vasilii said demandingly. "I am hungry!"

"Mike. Ben." I called. Two wolves appeared. One with sandy brown fur and one with dark brown. "I need to take Vasilii hunting, will you take us?"

Mike, the sandy brown wolf, barked and immediately bent down or me to get on. He was sweet, very loyal, but also very clingy. Ben was more sensible and more normal, more human. Mike was more like a puppy. They tolerated because I took care of him and kept him in check. Also because their alpha, Santiago, imprinted on me. We both wanted to protect this land.

"Watch the newcomers." I told Ben. "A vampire is among them."

Ben nodded. Mike made a very small and slight growl. Mike was less controlled than Ben.

I climbed on Mike and held his fur, Vasilii pressed between us, and touched his ear. He took the signal and took off. We went very far in a short amount of time. I didn't set Vasilii loose. I took him to an alley and let him enchant the passer buyers. When most women went past him, and a few men, they felt compelled to love him. No one could resist Vasilii when he held out his arms to them. They'd be drawn to pick him up and he could feed off them.

Once he was fed, I returned to Mike and back to my lands.

* * *

**A/N:**I rather like Sasha's POV. Once again, this is scenery and character development/introduction. Very soon it will become clear who Bella's potential love interest are, if you haven't figured it out already. If any of you could think of suggestions (which means please review!) I need to think of a reason to get the Volturi involved. And not something to do with Vasilii, if you could.

I would appriate the effort very much. If not, then in a few chapter this story may get stuck for a very long time.  
Not a threat, just a warning of a loss of ideas. I'm fighting getting writers block.


	8. Chapter 8

**Silver Blood**

**Benjamin POV**

I left the house while James was 'engaged in _conversation_' with Rosalie. My sister was sleeping. My mission would have proven easier if I'd brought Bella with me, but more suspicious. I was really in tune with the element( and Bella with the weather), so I thought my spell would work well enough. I went to one of the lakes that were near and stared into the frozen waters. I tried to turn the surface into a looking glass and was amazed at what I saw.

Mother! Alive, vamperically, and at Silver academy. We had never known what had happened to her. If she was there, she must be looking for us. We had to get to her. If there was ever a time for us to escape, it would be now.

I took advantage of Bella's sleeping to tell her the plan. I told her to come out here, to wake up. It took her too long, but she did it within a few minutes of my telling her to. She came out to meet me and I took her hand.

"Come on, Bell. Run, now." I pulled her.

She followed me unsteadily. "What's going on?"

"We need to cast a spell to reach vampire speed, so don't trip." I told her, starting the chant. She joined in, confused. We used this spell in escapes before, so we knew it by heart, now. I felt her search my memories and heard her gasp with surprise.

_They'll catch us! _She said frantically in my mind. It wasn't a plea to go back, but a question of how to keep them away.

_We'll take care of it when it happens._

We were outside the lands of frozen water when they caught up. I made large cracks in the ground and pushed the wind against them. Bella had lightning strike at them, but Rosalie sheilded them and James was fast.

I tried to make a wall of fire and Bella tried to blind them with flashes of light. We got closer. We could have done better if we stopped to fight, but their goal was to separate us, weaken us, which they might accomplish if we stop.

An earthquake split the ground we were running toward. We attempted to stop, but still fell in. Then James grabbed us.

"Rosalie." He demanded.

Chains caught Bella's wrist, coming up out the ground. James pulled our hands apart, pulling me away.

"Always misbehaving, Benjamin." James said.

Rosalie looked a bit tired. Powerful spells cause wiccans to become exhausted. Bella looked out of breath, but not tired. I was tired, but not out of breath.

_Ben, you have to go without me._Bella said in my mind. I turned to her with a horrified expression.

"Don't look like that."James said, completely misreading the reason for my mood, for which I was grateful. "All you need to do is to stop misbehaving to stay together."

_Rosalie is easier to escape from and you are more powerful than me. _Bella continued.

_No! _I was determined. It wouldn't be right to abandon my sister to them.

_Listen to me, Ben. _She said louder. She was playing images in my mind of me and Renee, under her plea. _One of us has to make it to her. Once you're together, you can come for me._

_Bell._

_No, Ben It's the only way. Play the good boy for a while, then escape._

I watched James stroke my sisters cheek. "Sleep, Isabella. You are tired."

She was tired, but was holding on until she got my answer. She was right, of course. And I would do it, of course. But i felt bad for leaving her with them.

_I won't fail you, sis. _I promised.

She smiled, then she fell into James arms, tired. At least he wouldn't hurt her, like Rosalie might. The blond had turned her anger to me. She hated being away from James and I was forcing her to be.

I should have known that it wouldn't work. It never has before. This time, though, we got closer than before.

I suspected that Rosalie and I wouldn't go too far for a while. We were both tired. I felt Bella fall asleep, or maybe she passed out. After that, so did I.

* * *

**A/N:**I think this chapter was a little sad. I knew that they had to run, and I asked my find if they would make it. She said no. But it does work for the story. We'll be seeing more familiar characters soon.

So, does anyone think Bella and Benjamin will make it to Renee?


	9. Chapter 9

**Silver Blood**

**Bella POV**

Paris, the city of lights. One of the most beautiful places I've ever seen, but I haven't once seen it during the day light. Without Rosalie to hide James skin, he only goes out at night. It was easier for me to just rearrange my sleep schedule than to hope I would wake up at midnight and he'd let me out.

I was standing at the window, the large window in our hotel, hands pressed against the glass, staring out. Like a child waiting for the rain to stop, or for mommy and daddy to get home. James was behind me running his finger through my hair, but trying to go unnoticed. He stayed out of my way a lot, since he knew I missed Ben. He still found time to dote on my, though.

Maybe it had been a month, and maybe it had been two, since I last saw Ben. I couldn't be sure. Vampire don't keep calenders. Go figure.

I shivered as he moved his cold face next to mine. "Would you like to go out, Isabella?"

It was nighttime and that offer usually came when he was ready to hunt. Why would he need to fear? I'm hardly a threat without Ben, and he can find me anywhere. He'd toy with us in the early days when we made our escapes. During the day we would get someone to buy us a plan ticket. When we arrived at night, he'd find us. _"Do you see?"_ He would say. _"There is no place you can go where I cannot find you."_

I think he likes our escapes. It's good sport for him, a way to tell if our powers have grown, and it gives him time with me alone, sometimes. (They alternate between who watches who.)

"Yes. I'd like to go out." I answered him.

He only stayed with me a short amount of time before leaving. He's use to the scent of me and Ben, but other humans make him thirsty quick. I think Rosalie use to help with a spell, but I don't know for sure. I think he leaves while I'm sleeping, too, if the scent bothers him. Or he hunts every other day.

"Hey there, cutie." A woman wearing a mini-skirt, tube top, and fishnet stockings slung her arm around me. "Are you all alone?"

"That's terrible!" Another woman called. This one was in a tight dress. "We can't let you wander all alone."

I suspected they were drunk, so I tried to deal with them very carefully. "Actually, I have somewhere to be." I lied.

They completely ignored my protest. Those women were crazy. They dragged me around with them while they flirted, drank, and made fools of themselves. The one in the dress, I learned, was Gianna. The other one was Heidi.

James finally showed up to save me, smiling as if the display had thoroughly entertained him. Really, this day was starting to make me ver angry.

* * *

**Benjamin POV**

As far apart as we wer, I still had the vague sense that I was close to Bella. At some point when I was awake, I could feel, just a little, the way her mind felt when she slept. Of course, I couldn't do anything about it. She was too fat for me to make contact. I felt slightly relieved when she went to sleep. She couldn't possible endanger herself if she slept.

Life with Rosalie was more horrible than being with James. I was more powerful than Bella. More challenging and experimental, as well. I liked to have reckless fun with my powers. In fact, usually when Bella and I ran it was my idea. She kept me chained, usually, because I struggled. If I was in a dark room I'd manipulate the shadows to untie ropes--if I was tied--and pull at her hair to unnerve her.

Rosalie used a lot of spells to try and 'disenchant' me. Block my powers. All she could accomplish was to weaken me. Rosalie hated to let me out of her sight, understandable so. If I went out, she followed, usually leading.

I was being let out today, first time in two months. she weakened me too much for me to try and escape today, but I was on my own for once. I was surprised when a couple walked past me--a bronze haired, green eyed, boy with an indifferent expression, and a strawberry blond with her arm over his chest, all over him--and the woman stopped completely to look at me. She had lightly brushed my arm and it took a moment for me to realize that she looked at me because she was a witch and sensed I was, too.

"What do you want here?" She asked. "I know all the wiccan here and I've never seen you before."

Witches are a bit territorial. Like werewolves, they protect their homes from other mythical creatures. That included vampire, werewolves--though they don't often travel from there homes--and other witches. You never know when an evil wiccan might come along hoping to stir up trouble.

"Yeah, I'm not from around here. If it were up to me, I wouldn't be here in the first place." I mummbled the last part to myself.

Her look was suspicious. The boy looked as if he wasn't paying much attention to anything, then it occurred to me. "He's under a spell, isn't he?"

She looked surprised, then averted her gaze shamefully. "That's none of your business." She looked back to me, changing the subject. "If you plan on staying, you should know to talk to our coven leader."

"I'm not exactly on 'free-will' status." I murmured.

"Would you like to meet my coven?"

I knew what she was asking. _Do you need our help?_I couldn't take her offer just, though. "I don't have the time." I answered, thinking of Rosalie. "Maybe if we meet, again."

"I'm Tanya and this is Edward." She introduced. "I usually hang around this area..."

An invitation to come back for help. I would take it, when I could.

"Thanks. I'm Benjamin."

* * *

**A/N:**Yay! Edward has appeared! Too bad he won't make a major appearance for a while. I thought of his background story and everything. Now don't misunderstand. **Edward is not with Tanya.** I don't like that pairing very much. Maybe it's just me, but did she seem just a little _too_into Edward at His and Bella's wedding? Maybe Bella's making me paranoid.

I do need you help to answer this question: **Who should I pair Edward with?**You can't say Bella...and you can't saw anything yaoi. (Not a yaoi supporter) But I do need an idea for this. Whether the character has been introduced in the story so far or not.

Also, I'm trying to make it clear than Ben is the reckless one, while Bella is the cautious one. I know I'm on target with Bella, but what about Ben? Am I getting his personality across?

If/when you review, thank you very much!! (Love)  
This story is being updated quickly because your reviewers keep me from being lazy.


	10. Chapter 10

**What's not mine? Twilight. Disclaimer activated.**

**Silver Blood**

**Benjamin POV**

I was allowed another taste of freedom two weeks after meeting Tanya. Of course, my power was vastly reduced still, so I could hardly do anything. I was lucky to run into her where she said she'd be. Tanya was in a coven of nearly all women. Two blonds, Kate and Irina, and two black haired witches, a female named Carmen and a male named Eleazar.

"Got a boyfriend, finally?" Kate whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

"Give up on Edward?" Irina asked.

"This is Benjamin." Tanya said, glaring at them all. "He needs our help."

They all became serious, but not tense. Eleazar, the only man among them, stepped for ward. "What do you need help with?"

"You're the coven leader?" I asked.

"I am now." He answered.

"Our original coven leader moved away." Carmen explained sadly. "She was mother. Once I married Eleazar, she felt we could handle things and passed the torch to Tanya...but she felt Eleazar could better handle things. Well, Eleazar and I, both."

"What was her name?" I asked curiously.

"Sasha." Carmen answered lovingly.

"Sasha." I repeated, thinking hard. "The Snow Angel, woman." They looked at me curiously. "I may have met her once..." I said thoughtfully. "She had black hair and dark blue eyes."

"Yes!" Carmen replied. "That's her."

"She was really powerful, but I only knew her for a moment."

That seemed to brighten them up a bit. It was Kate who got back on track. "So why do you need our help?"

"Well, to make a long story short, I was kidnapped and need to get back to my family." I said, sounding very contemplative as I tried to summarize the situation. "I just need to find a chance to escape, but she puts spells over me to blind my powers."

"I see." Eleazar replied. His expression, as well as theirs, turned serious. "What do you suggest we do?'

"I just need her to be distracted long enough for me to escape." I said. "Once I reach the rest of my coven, I'll be safe."

"I think I can take care of that." Kate smiled. "My blood ability is an electric current I can exert from my skin. I'll be able to take care of her."

"I'll owe you one." I said. "Make sure you disguise yourself. I don't want anyone coming after you for revenge."

"Don't accuse us of being armatures." Irina smiled. "We know what we're doing."

I had Kate walk with me to the place where Rosalie would be waiting, after she was appropriately disguised.

"Who's that?" Rosalie asked, though she didn't seem to care. She might have just been annoyed that I brought someone with me and was going to waste her song.

"Just a friend." I answered.

"Let's go." Rosalie reached to grab my hand, but Kate grabbed hers first. Rosalie screamed and fell to the ground in pain. Kate seemed to turn up the intensity, but dropped it abruptly when Rosalie passed out.

"Thanks." I said. " I better get a head start."

"If you ever need our help, you're welcome to come back." Kate said. "Keep in touch."

I smiled. "I'll remember that offer."

Rosalie's spell was wearing off and it didn't work strongly on me, anyhow. I was more powerful than her. It didn't take much magic to do simple 'suggestion; spells, so in no time I was on a plane to Silver Academy.

* * *

**James POV**

I watched Isabella from across the room as she slept, having just come in from hunting. I groaned internally when the phone rang, since it could only be Rosalie. Attractive as she was, my highest interest was Bella, and I got tired of pretending so often.

"Yes." I answered.

"Ben escaped." She said. "Heading to Silver Academy and Renee."

I cursed at super speed under my breath. Both at Ben and at Rosalie. I hung up, locked the door, and immediately went after him.

I was too late. I arrived after Ben had reached Renee and her force field, more powerful than when she was human, repelled me.

* * *

**Benjamin POV**

I was racing against the clock to find mom. I wasn't even sure she was still here. I had regained my full power, or as full as it could get without my other half.

I was using vampire speed. I was amazed to see her waiting for me, Vera next to her. She looked exactly the same--exact for the vampire stuff. I ran straight into her arms.

I wasn't sure how long she hugged me before we looked up and saw James coming for me. L couldn't feel it, or see it, but I knew she used her power to keep him away.

"Mom." I breathed.

"Oh, Benjamin. I'm so happy." She said.

I was so happy. Only one thing was missing. Now that i was with my mother, it would be nothing to rescue my sister.

* * *

**A/N:**So, happy chapter ending? I think so. I know I sped up things a bit, but who wanted to wait for hings to play out fully? I'll answer that,no one. I don't actually know that Sasha looked like that, with the eyes and the hair, but I assumed.

Any thoughts on the Denali witches. (I don't think they're still in Denali. This is a city in a place where it was not snowing. Sasha may be in Denali, though.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Silver Blood**

**Bella POV**

James wasn't in the room when I woke. I didn't linger on his thought, though. I went to the window and stared out. I wasn't sure why, but I felt lonely at this moment. I used as much power as I could on my own, focusing on the weather. It took a while, but by the time James returned, it was raining.

"Have you eaten, Isabella?" James asked.

I was barely paying attention, so I just nodded. I had clearly heard what he said, but it immediately muddled in my mind. I nodded without really knowing what I was nodding to. I hope he didn't ask me to marry to him or if he could have my blood.

I felt cold arms wrap around me and that took my eyes off the rain. I opened my mouth to speak but he placed an apple slice in my mouth. I was surprised, but I hadn't eaten yet, so I began to chew.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I dunno."

He placed another apple slice in my mouth. "You made it rain."

I didn't answer until I finished chewing. "What made you think so?"

"You were too focused on the sky. It gave you away."

"Oh." I felt my mind drifting again. I couldn't focus, but I wasn't sure why. James turned my face to look him in the eyes. It mesmerised me and I couldn't think of anything else for a moment.

* * *

**James POV**

Isabella was obviously distracted. Even apart, she was completely merged with Benjamin. Now that he was with Renee under her force field, she could obviously feel the separation.

I knew I'd have to try and keep her distracted. I could not let her know of her brother's escape. For that reason, I could not have Rosalie here.

I continued to feed her fruit as she began to watch the storm she was slowly creating. Benjamin may have upset my plans to have him in my coven, but he hasn't ruined my plan to have Isabella as my mate. This was the perfect opportunity for us to fall in love. Once Isabella and I are together, she will once again call her brother to her side.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Time seemed to pass strangely. I kept playing with the weather. On the good days, I'd go out and find myself with Heidi and Gianna. They were always either shopping or drinking, and they act so wild in public. Heidi has become a friend of mine, the first I've had in a long, long time. Gianna reminds me of my mother, irresponsible and sweet.

This is how another month passed. It was during one of my trips with them that something unexpected happened.

"Are you honestly dragging me into another store?" I whined as Heidi pulled my arm, the other being weighed down with bags--_her_ bags.

"No, no." Gianna soothed.

"We're getting drinks!" Heidi pumped her fist into the air enthusiastically.

"I think you should relax, Bell-bell." Gianna cooed.

I frowned at her. Everyday they played around with a different nickname for me. They pulled me into a cafe looking place, but it was more bar-like inside. Heidi placed a long glass in front of me while she started sipping her drink. Gianna was drinking something that looked half frozen.

"Drink up, Is!" Heidi said loudly.

"You could use it." Gianna smiled. I barely noticed, since she was the sweeter one, as she tilted the straw and clamped my mouth onto it.

Accidentally, I took a sip. "I'm not old enough to--that didn't taste too bad."

"It's ice tea." Heidi said smiling.

I knew that I was drinking something alcoholic, but I just couldn't be 100%. Maybe I'd just take another sip...

"This is delicious!"

* * *

**James POV**

Isabella was stumbling down the street with her arms around Heidi and Gianna. I could recognize that she'd been drinking. They had been drinking. They were laughing, but I didn't know what they were laughing at. (Or if they even knew.)

"What are you doing here?" Heidi asked. I avoided her as she tried to throw her arms around me.

"Are you alright, Isabella?" I asked, though I was certain she was.

"She's fine." Gianna answered for her. "Don't worry."

"Take me home, Jay-jay." Isabella said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't call me that." I said to her. I tok her back to the apartment and attempted to put her to bed, but she refused to let go of me.

"Listen James." she whispered. "I remember what you said that night, about waiting."

"Yes."

"I know you want me for my power, but just think about this. Why don't you try and fall in love with me before trying to steal my time and freeze me within it."

Her statement made me pause, and I smiled at her. I whispered to her, "Indeed, Isabella, I could love you."

"Ah, you always say that." She laughed. Then her mood suddenly changed. "Really. Your eyes scare me and they cast a spell more powerful than any magic. All vampire eyes...do that...to me..."

And just like that she was sleeping in my arms. "Oh, indeed Isabella. I could fall in love with you. But I refuse to ever be the only one in love."

I placed her on the bed, sitting beside her. If I fall, we will both fall together. To be the only one in love is to be a fool.

* * *

**A/N:**This chapter was kind of fun for me. I like the relationship that James and Bella have. He's the bad guy and he's only in it for personal gain, but he is nice to her and does plan to fall in love with her. And Bella has a bad habit of being entranced by vampires. I find it funny that both of Bella's potential love interest are trackers.(I didn't do that on purpose.) And yes, James is a candidate for Bella's heart.

I love Gianna and Heidi, too. I can't wait for them to meet Benjamin, that would be funny. I have finally figured out how Alice will be introduced into the story, and we'll meet her soon enough. I also have a place for Jasper and Esme, but we won't meet them for a long while. My next question for reviewers: **What should I do with Emmet?**I was thinking of putting him in the Volturi, but I'm not certain. I haven't even decided that he should be a vamp! Give me some thoughts.

I know who I'll pair Edward with, but you won't find out for a while. Ha! Ha! Ha! The power of SUSPENSE!!!! My next question, **What kind of plot twist would you like to see? **this question you can answer throughout the course of the story. If you want anyone to die, be kidnapped, raped, threaten the world, anything! Please tell me. I need to figure out the circumstances for my other characters. Give me input!!

**Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers so far! I love you all and you give me the best inspiration, ideas, and motivation.**


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't my fault that I took so long to update, it really wasn't! It was Demetri's fault! He dragged me into reading a fanfic about him and this OC, and then I got pulled into reading The Puppet Masterby Glitch-in-the-system. The fanfic just kept pulling me in and consuming all my typing time. So if anyone's to blame, it's Demetri, but he made me read his story which lead to the reading of other stories.

**Silver Blood**

**James POV**

A week after Isabella's drinking incident I made my decision. I had already planted the seed, now I would let it grow. Isabella would fall to me and love me. I would fertilize the seed then send her away to let it grow.

Rosalie was in the room when Isabella woke, but she stayed quiet. I would come back to her once Isabella was gone. It never hurt to keep your allies enamored with you.

"What's up? Ben here, too?" She asked immediately.

I smiled at her, staring into her eyes. The blush that rose to her cheeks made me anticipate tasting her blood, but I pushed that thought aside.

"Isabella, I am going to give you thing that you want most." I brushed my hand across her cheek, then gently pulled her up until my lips were centimeters from hers. "Isabella, I want you to dream about me. I want you to miss me."

Her eyes were locked to mine, her heart was beating quickly. I pressed my lips to hers as gently as I could, but it still seemed to bruise her lips a bit. I could almost taste her blood.

Rosalie teleported the two of us very close to Renee and Benjamin. As close as she could. Rosalie was convinced that _she_ was my mate and I just wanted to trick Isabella into my coven. I was glad at the misconception.

I pulled away from Bella to see Renee and Benjamin watching us. My lovely Isabella was wonderfully stunned. I could see Renee ready herself to push me away from her daughter with her power.

"I'll return for you...Isabella." I whispered to her. Before she could blink, I was gone.

* * *

**Bella POV**

The next few weeks and months were confusing. I was so happy to be with Renee and Ben again, I really was! But I just felt a little lonely. If I was honest with myself, I missed James. If not, I ignored the feeling. I went back to the Silver Academy. I didn't realize how lonely I was until I ran into Demetri. He cheered me up a lot. Ben and I didn't really talk about what happened, but we shared memories and I think he knew why I felt the way I did, but he didn't say anything.

It was strange to be so happy and complete, but also sad and lonely. Of course, it wasn't long before I had another accident. Absentmindedly, while I was suppose to be dissecting something, I accidental cut my hand. A little more deeply than I would have thought possible given my lak of attention and effort. Thus, I had to pay another visit to Carlisle.

* * *

**Benjamin POV**

I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want to admit it, but Bella was undeniable falling for James. After watching what happened in her memories, I knew why. I couldn't fault her, especially when she didn't even know about it.

She was the happiest that she'd ever been, but she missed him. She wasn't completely sure of how she felt.

Our trip to Carlisle was short. Emily was very kind to us. Bella looked sad, too sad, every time I caught her alone. Seeing Renee or me cheered her up, so did Demetri. I waited until she was asleep before talking to Renee and Vera about it.

"So what do we do?" Vera asked.

"He killed my coven! My Charlie! I can't forgive him for that. Nor for taking the two of you away." Renee said.

"But she's falling in love with him." I said.

"No! I can't do it!" Renee said, and if she hadn't been a vampire, she would have cried.

"What will you do?" Vera asked, her hand on my shoulder.

"I'd have to go with her." I answered.

"Do you think she'll do that?" Renee asked. "Go off with him?"

"No." I answered. "And maybe that's why we should let her."

"This was his plot!" Vera said. "Playing on Bell's emotions by giving her what she wanted most--us."

"He didn't even tell her that I ran away." I informed them. "He lead her to believe that he returned us both."

Renee put her arms around me. I could hear her sobbing, but there were no tears. I wrapped my arms around her and Vera stroked her hair. Personally, I thought Bella was better at this than me. I was used to cheering Renee up in a _"Let's go bungie jumping"_ way. I didn't always get to act on my ideas (because Bella stopped us), but the thought did cheer her up.

"What do I do?" Renee whispered. "My daughters in love with the murderer of my family."

I felt the darkness leave Bella's mind. "Mom, she's awake."

Renee switched to hugging Vera. I kissed her cheek and went up to Bella's room. She was only half awake, rubbing her eyes. I layed in the bed, over the blanket and put my hand over her eyes. I slowly moved the darkness over her mind to make her go back to sleep. (Bella could do the same to make me wake up.)

"Why did you have to fall in love with that particular vampire?" I murmured to myself. "Goodness, sis."

* * *

Another reason I took a while to update, this chapter is mostly filler, which I discovered only after beginning to type it up. Thus, I was so bored that I couldn't focus on it. Defiantly not my most interesting chapter. It's okay though, because the action is coming soon.

**Ideas!!** I'd love to get them. Really, I can use them.

The chapter will be up sooner, I promise. It's really not my fault that i'm too lazy to type, It's a disease! I'm sick. (Yes, laziness is a disease...tell your parents.)


	13. Chapter 13

This wasn't as long as last time, right?

**Silver Blood**

**Bella POV**

We got a week out of school for spring break, but Ben and I still hung out at the school. We hung out with our night class friends, Demetri and Tia. Most night classers live in the dorms, and thus were at the school.

We also met Felix, a werewolf and a friend of Demetri. I found it odd that they were friends. They didn't seem to want to touch ach other, even slightly, unless they were play fighting. (and that got a lot more serious than playing.) I also found that they Felix was Victoria's boyfriend, but she didn't know anything about vamps or wolves or witches.

"How did you two end up friends?" Ben asked asked them one day.

Felix and Demetri smiled, but it was Tia who answered. "My brother and I were traveling for a while before we found this school. The headmistress and headmaster invited us."

Demetri added, "They convinced us it would be fun to stay here for a while. If we took night classes then regular humans wouldn't really notice us. Plus we could hang with other immortals."

"Don't you get tired of learning the same thing over and over again?" I asked.

"Oh, it's not the same." Tia said. "We start with normal classes, but we learn more and more every year."

"I almost have a medical degree." Demetri stated. "I could never use it, but I almost have it."

"I speak french, Spanish, German, Italian, Russian, and I can do accents pretty well." Tia smiled.

"Immortality really has you guys bored doesn't it?" Felix asked.

"We've been at this school for a while." Tia shrugged.

"Actually, she already spoke french." Demetri said. "We were born in France."

"Really?" I asked.

He replied in french, but I didn't know what he said.

Tia hit his arm. "He said yes...among other things."

Felix, bored by all the educational talk, was doing handstands across the room. I remembered what Demetri said about people that take night classes; the lazy, the dark, and the stupid. I could just imagine which one Felix was.

"So, tell us your story." I said to Felix.

"I came here to live with my uncle after my dad died, I became a werewolf, I started taking night classes." He summarized.

"That's informative." Ben said.

"The headmistress talked to me and my uncle got me enrolled." Felix slightly elaborated.

His cell phone beeped and he flipped right side up and looked at the time. "I'll see you guys later, I have to meet Victoria."

"Later." Tia waved. Her eyes were glued to Ben and they became wrapped up in their own conversation..

"So, you're friends with other night classers?" I asked.

"A few." He said lightly. "But really, vampires hate each other. That's why we wander. We all like to have absolute control, so we don't have large covens."

"That's almost opposite of witches. We often group together with four at minimum."

"So, what's your story Isabella?" He smirked at me.

"Bella." I corrected. "My story is...complicated. Unimportant."

"Well, I'm interested." He moved closer. He was looking into my eyes and I thought of James. I took a couple steps away, nervous, then let my eyes wander. "What other things have you learned?"

"Lots of science." He said. I could feel him taking steps closer to me. "Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Anatomy."

I turned to look at him out of surprise and embarrassment at what he implied. He quickly leaned in to kiss me. It was a little too hard, a little too fast. I could tell he didn't often get close to humans. It wasn't as careful as it should have been. It was powerful, in more than one way.

He pulled away, leaving me breathless and my lips slightly swollen, a small streak of blood running down from my lip. He was smiling and his eyes were filled with something that looked like adoration. I only now noticed that I was against a wall and his arms were on either side of her head.

He licked the blood up from my mouth. "Sorry about that."

My heart was racing. I couldn't think of what to say for a moment. "Vampires and humans can't be together."

"You're better than a human. You are a witch." He replied.

I was completely unsure of myself. Why did I have to keep falling for vampires? I couldn't think of anything to get me out of this situation. Luckily, Ben saved me.

"Bells, mom says we need to get home fast. Wiccan emergency."

"Yeah." I replied.

Slowly, Demetri pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

It was a question.

Before I could answer, Ben pulled me out the room. "See you!" He called. Once we were outside the school, he whispered to me. "I knew you had a crush on the vamp."

I turned red. "Well, you were all over Tia."

He didn't want to admit that he felt as nervous and embarrassed as I was. He played his memories for me of what he and Tia did while Demetri had me occupied. Ben had been in the same situation that I was, but Tia seemed more skilled at dealing with human relationships.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" I murmured.

"Immortal chaos." Ben replied.

* * *

** A/N: **I love this chapter! Demetri-Bella time is so fluffy! I find it funny that both of her love interest are trackers that could find her anywhere. Honesty, it wasn't even planned.  
I pretty much know what will happen the next couple of chapter, but after that I'm completely lost. I would like to ask what major horrible thing should happen?

**Option A: Volturi trouble **This isn't very specific, yet. It could be a random member or they just decided to pick on Bella. (I'll worry about the details.)

**Option B: Mythical attack **This could be angery werewolves, bad witches, or hungry vampires. Who should be attacked, what should attack.

**Option C: Something Else **I can't think of anymore idea so whatever you can think of is option C. Thank you for you time and co-operation. _IF _you reviewed. Otherwise, I thank you for nothing!


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

**

Silver Blood

**Bella POV**

Towards the end of winter break, my bad luck kicked in. I had been avoiding Demetri, staying out of the school during the day and inside during the night. There was one rare night that I was out, because I had cast a spell and saw Demetri leaving to hunt. I saw some boy, someone from school, trembling and I decided to approach to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He turned towards me and I recognized him to be Tyler, one of my classmates.

I put my hand on his shoulder, but suddenly--

* * *

**Benjamin POV**

I had the sense that something bad was going to happen--again! I went to look for Bella. I found her fending off a werewolf attack. She was being evasive, pushing them back with gust of wind and jumping out the way.

For a moment, I was shocked. This was the first time I'd seen a werewolf in animal form. One seemed to be moving out impulse and fear, the other had more purpose.

I raced to Bella and pushed her out the way of another attack. She blinded them for a moment and I pulled her away.

Two figures rushed out at vampire speed. Before we could see what happened the werewolves were on the ground. Suddenly, one was before us and we felt much better. Happy. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Fine." Bella answered.

"The two of you are very close, closer than anyone I've met recently." The other said.

"This is my brother." Bella explained. She sounded dazed and dazzled, the same way that I felt.

It took me a momnt to see the vampire standing before me. She had beautiful, soft features, white hair. The other had long black hair.

"Who are you?" I managed to ask.

"I am Didyme. I am the headmistress of Silver Academy. That is my mate, Marcus. He is the headmaster."

"I will deal with this." Marcus said.

Didyme nodded. "Yes. Let me take you to see Dr. Carlisle. You are witches, aren't you?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Come along."

Dr. Carlisle was working late at the hospital and looked us over. I wasn't paying much attention as Didyme spoke to the doctor.

"I'm sorry we were not there sooner." Didyme sudden said to me.

"That's alright." I assured, uncertain where this sudden turn of conversation had come from.

She shook her head. "It truly is not. I am lucky hat the two of you are witches or I would be looking at the second fatality in this decade. Mo, not even a full decade."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"You recall being told that people watch out for newbies?" Didyme asked.

Bella looked surprised. "Yeah..."

"Two years ago, a werewolf lost his temper and attacked some of the students. One was killed, Carlisle treated the others. Lucky for us, the good doctor was able to manipulate the memories of the attack, but he could not make them forget."

"How did you know about that?" Bella asked.

"I know all things that happen at my school." Didyme smiled. "I've been keeping a special eye on you two. I watch new comers especially, and you two have come and gone, and come again."

"So what was happening with them?" I asked.

"Tyler was just awakening as wolf, so please do not fault him. The other was Sam." Didyme looked away, and for the first time since we saw her, she frowned. "Sam has a very strong aversion to witches."

I caught her eyes remorsefully dart over to the doctor.

"Why don't you ask him to leave?" Bella asked.

"Complex circumstances. Felix, for one. He wouldn't be happy if his uncle was made to leave, since that's his...pack leader..."

"That's Felix's uncle." Bella said to herself.

Funny how Didyme knew what we knew.

"Do you know anything bout imprinting?" Didyme asked.

We nodded.

"He imprinted on Emily and Carlisle's interference is affecting his opinion. I can't allow a human around an uncontrolled werewolf, however."

"Is that why--" Bella began, but Didyme interrupted.

"No. Carlisle has fallen in love with Emily. He would have given her up to her fate anyhow, but he fears her safety."

I was surpised to only know notice that Carlisle had left the room.

"I need to get back to the academy." Didyme said. "Please, feel free to stop by my office if you need to speak with me again."

"Wait." Bella said. "How are the vampires and werewolves able to be so close?"

"Marcus can sense the strenght of relationships. I can make people happy. Once they are such, they are more agreeable. And our daughter...ahem, a young witch that we have begun to care for...she aids us. Her blood ability is too manipulate the bonds between people. She often visits them to keep their bonds close...civil. Together we run the school quite efficiently."

"You're planning to change her." I said.

"We will let her live her life as long as she wishes...or is able." Didyme smiled. "Now, please excuse me."

"What is her name?" Bella whispered.

"Chelsea."


	15. Chapter 15

**Silver Blood**

**Didyme POV**

I returned to my mate, estatic to find neither he nor the werewolf harmed. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing his lips. "You didn't kill them." I said, absolutely in love with him.

"I know how much pride you hold in your academy." He replied.

I placed my head in the crook of his neck as he held me. "Things are going so well....so perfect."

We entered the school, going to the center chamber of an underground floor. We stopped in our tracks when we saw another vampire sitting in the chair behind the headmaster's desk. He was extremely good looking, except for the arrogance that shone in his features. Blond hair, blue eyes, tight, small features, and a young face. Sixteen or seventeen.

His name was Royce and he was from the volturi. I was once apart of the ruling trinity of the vampire world. I lived in Volterra with Sulpicia and Athenodora, the Volturi Queens, plus their men Aro and Caius. The three of us ruled together before I found Marcus, fell in love, and discovered the need to spread my wings--so to speak. I was allowed to leave with Marcus...conditionally.

"Hello, Royce." Marcus greeted calmly.

Neither of us feared Royce, just the tense reminder that the Volturi was watching us.

"You two seem cozy." He smiled.

"Respect." I snapped, turning on my Volturi Queen mode. I was the kindest of the Volturi Queens, but I did have a ruler mode.

His smile faded. It had been at least two decades since he had seen me. I suppose he hoped that I would go soft and let disobedience slide. Normally, I might, just not with Royce.

"Sulpicia wished for me to check on your school and see how you were doing." He said.

Having the Silver Academy was a kind of domestic dream I had, but also, it was how I fulfilled my condition. I found those I thought would have potential as vampires and I turned them over to the Volturi. Sulpicia was always on the search for power.

"I have a full report prepared on all my students." I went to my desk, pulling a folder out my top drawer." At least, all the students of interest."

"What of those two who fought against the wolves." He asked.

A look crossed my face. "Those two haven't been here very long. I haven't had time to add them."

"I see." He replied.

"Tell them to pay special attention to a mortal named Chelsea. I am thinking of taking her as my...prodigy." In my mind, I said daughter.

"We are keeping excellent control." Marcus added. He pointed to a folder on his own desk. "My own report, as well as a letter to my friend, Aro."

"Take them quickly." I said authoritively. "And please return with their reply."

"As you command, Queen Didyme." Royce smiled cheekily. It had an undertone of disrespect. Had he come with a partner I would have destroyed him and left his friend to deliver the news. Since he was alone, I had no choice but to let him go. "I would love it if you returned with Kim."

"You miss her?"

"Indeed I do. She was my beloved personal guard." I answered. Really, though, I only picked Kim because she was loyal to me and hated Royce. She wouldn't mind if I killed him. In fact, she would be overjoyed. "Please go now."

"Of course." And he raced away.

"You hate him." Marcus said observantly.

"That I do."

"Yet you left him alive?"

I smiled. "Haven't you heard that saying, don't kill the messenger?"

"You believe in that saying?" He asked.

"When there's only one messenger." I replied. I moved back into his arms, feeling my horrible, mean-queen mode melt away. "I'm so happy that the academy will be back in session. I want to see the benefits of my school, and the happiness caused by my powers."

"I'm certain you'll need to use that gift of yours, then everyone can be as happy as you tend to be."

I looked into his eyes, losing myself. "I love you."

"And I dote dearly on you, my beloved." Marcus whispered back.

* * *

Yeah! Didyme and Marcus Love! Review and See what happens next!


	16. Chapter 16

Yeah, it's been forever since I updated. I'm lazy, typing is hard, I'm sorry. Now, on with the story. James/Bella fans might be happy with this chapter. Demetri/Bella, it is not your day.

**Silver Blood**

**James POV**

It was time. It had to be time. I was away from my Isabella for long enough. I had to continue to sway her heart towards me. I stood completely, beginning to dress. Rosalie rolled over in bed, dressed by the sheets. She looked completely enamored with me...a shame I have to crush her feelings.

"Do you need to stop so soon?" She asked. "Can't we have another go?"

She was beautiful and alluring. The thought of joining her in bed again was tempting, but I had more important things to do. A more important person to see.

"I must inform you, Rosalie, I am ending our tryst. I no longer wish to be apart of this with you. I need and want you no longer."

She looked horrified a moment, before rage filled her eyes. "What?" She hissed. "You think you can just leave me that easily? You can't break up with someone after you have sex with them!"

I finished dressing and gazed at her. I said simply, "That is all I have to say." I leaned down and ran my finger through her hair. "Goodbye, my dear."

Then I took my leave of her and the Paris hotel room. There was no reason to linger.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was back in my classes, trying not to talk to Victoria-who still seemed inexplicable interested in me- or Alec too often. They had almost forgotten about me, but Alec was still sweet. Victoria just wanted to pry into where I'd been.

I avoided Demetri, which wasn't too hard because he did have night classes, but another vampire came to me. One that I'd tried not to think of. One I didn't appreciate, but found I couldn't resent as much as I'd thought. One I missed, despite myself.

"Isabella." James said to me in greeting. "I have missed your company."

* * *

**Benjamin POV**

I was in the house with Renee while Bella went out for a walk. She and I were making plans for all the things we could do once we left Silver Academy.

"What about sand storms in the desert?" I asked. "Think that will be fun.?"

"Blizzards." Renee said. "In Pheniox."

"That would be a test." I smiled.

"I think these are the best plans we've made so far."

"I know. I bet Bella will try to talk us out of it." I said. And at the mention of my sister I noticed something that I should have noticed before. "Hey, I'm going for a walk, mom."

"To look for your sister?" She asked.

"Yeah, defiantly." I answered, going out the door. I ran towards where I could feel Bella, catching James mid-seduction. His hand was under Bella's chin and he was staring in her eyes, slowly moving closer.

I used my powers to cause a dramatic contrast in the ground they were standing on, pulling James down and pushing my sister up. Bella immediately looked towards me. She looked guilty, but also...there was something else I didn't want to identify.

* * *

**Bella POV**

My heart was racing. I wanted thing I knew that I shouldn't and nothing could remind me of that fact like Ben just did with his powers. It made no sense. This was the person that destroyed my coven, separated my brother and I, held me prisoner, treated me kindly, spoke to me softly....

I tried to stop my thoughts as they veered off in the wrong direction. Instead, all I could thing of were his eyes. Those alluring red orbs that hypnotized my heart. How was I falling in love with such a horrible person?

I wanted so badly too look away from those eyes, to glance over at my brother. I couldn't though, as James was before me again. I couldn't pull away, but I felt a need to move towards him.

Ben was there. He was watching me. He had been watching me ever since I felt James spin me around and pull me back onto level ground. I couldn't take my attention from James; I couldn't forget that my brother was watching.

James pulled me into his arms.

_Ben's watching._

He tilted my head.

_Ben's watching._

He moved closer to my lips.

_Ben's watching._

He was almost at my lips.

_Ben, help me._

* * *

**Benjamin POV**

I lifted the ground from underneath where James was standing and threw him away from my sister. I had been waiting to see what she would do. She wanted him, but she wanted us more, and that was all I needed.

I went to Bella, placing my hands on her shoulders. "You're in love with him." And it wasn't a question.

"I don't want to be." She sounded like her heart was breaking.

There was only one think I could think of to do. I would have to separate myself from my sister--again! But we had to put this under strain to know if this would work. "Look, you should go somewhere with James and put this to the test."

Her eyes flew to mine worriedly. I stopped her from responding.

"Remember dad mentioning his old house in Washington? He went down there to visit sometimes. You could take Vera and stay there for a while, to be with James."

"What about you and mom?" She whispered it quietly.

"I promised mom that we could make sandstorms in the desert...or a blizzard in Pheniox."

Bella gave me a disapproving look for my plan, but instead of scolding me, said, "You can't do that on your own."

I grinned. "I can always give it a try."

She grabbed my hand, not wanting to be away from me, again. I didn't want to leave her either, but I would get to spend more time with mom. When she spoke, her voice was low. "I won't know where to find you guys."

"Vera can look for us. And if things don't go wrong with James, he's a tracker. He can find us anywhere. It'll work out. Things always work out." I smiled.

"Yeah, but that's not always good." She reminded me.

"Be optimistic. It won't be like before. We can call each other and the minute we get lonely we can visit each other."

She wrapped her arms around me tightly and I pet her head. "It's strange to hear you being the logical one."

I smiled. "How do you think I feel watching you act so...abnormal. Honestly, you falling in love with evil vampires? Unlikely."

"Sorry I didn't fall in love with the good vampires." She rolled her eyes.

"When we come together, you better have your feelings sorted out."

"Take care of mom." She said quietly. "Don't do anything too dangerous."

"She's a vampire now. I won't break her."

"I don't want to say goodbye, again." She admitted.

"Just tell her to have fun on her holiday. I'll make her forget all about goodbye's."

* * *

**A/N: **I haven't been thrilled to write this chapter. Somehow, I feel like I was a bit too theatrical with Ben's power, but James' break up scene was perfect. No, we have not seen the last of Rosalie. I have BIG plans for her. She will return...(dramatic music.) I couldn't find a way to change this after I wrote it, but I knew I had to have something resembling Bella/James alone time that had nothing to do with kidnapping.

Be prepared, Alice will appear next chapter! And I have plans for Jasper soon, too. Not big plans, vague sketchy ones that need reviews to guide me. I don't know excatly what to have Jasper do. Tell me, **What should Jasper do?**Think of the Jasper before Alice, if you could. And you should know, I don't particularly like Jasper. He just seems to have no personality to me, so if it seems that I don't do much with him, that'll be why. Oh, and Renee and Ben will be the ones to meet him, defiantly.

Also, I need a random thing to happen. don't care why it happens, who it envolves, or if it will even be relavent to plot of my story, but I need an idea. You can plaguerize another fanfic for all I care, just drop off an idea.(Or three or five.) I just need something incredible or crazy or that I can twist to my own purposes so that I can move the story along. I the feeling that things will be slowing down soon and I can't have that.

Wow, this was a long A/N. Hope I didn't waste anyone's time. **Thank you and review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Silver Blood**

**Alice POV**

I tapped my foot impatiently at the bottom of the stairs, my arms crossed. "Hurry up!" I yelled.

"You're way too impatient." Jessica said, sitting st the kitchen table. Jacob was sitting across from her. He got up and put his arm around my waist.

"Calm down." He said to me.

I frowned at him and Jessica. Jacob is my boyfriend, a year younger than me. Oh, and he's a werewolf. Jessica is a human and one of my best friends. My other bestfriend, Angel, is a witch. Our parents share his large house outside of town, we're in the same coven.

Angela came down the stairs, smiling timidly. "Sorry, Alice. We can go now."

I smiled. "Finally. I want to be the first one to meet the new girl." I said as we all went out to my yellow car. Jacob took shotgun, my gal pals took the back seat.

"Of course you'll be first." Jacob muttered under his breath. "No one else even knows that she's here."

I elbowed him in the side. Jessica wasn't exactly in on the witch or wolf thing and I didn't want to change that. My blood ability was for preminitions and something told me that that conversation would not go well.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I'm doing it. I'm actually doing it. I am actually in a house with James and Vera, where I plan to stay for who knows how long. Vera and James took care of things, because the house has furniture and lights and everything was working. Vera already spelled his eyes, but it's so cloudy and wet that he won't be sparkling any time soon.

I didn't think anyone knew we were here, so I was surprised when the door bell rang. "I'll get it! James, do not come out here."

He gave me a charming smile from the stairs then vanished. I think he was pleased by this arrangement. Vera was nothing more than a minor inconvenience to him.

I opened the door to find three girls and a guy standing at my door. The tiniest one had the biggest smile. "Hello, I'm Alice and it's very nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Jacob and my friend Angela and Jessica."

Someone was hyper.

"We came to welcome you." Alice finished.

"Um, I didn't think anyone knew we were coming." I said. Actually, I knew no one was suppose to know. At least, not until they saw us around town.

"Alice knows everything." Jessica said.

Alice smiled at that.

"Well, we haven't finished setting up the house." I lied. "I can't let you in."

"That's fine." Alice said. "Would you like to come to our house?"

That was unexpected. "Well, I..."

"Oh, go ahead." Vera came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I can take care of things here."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Vera pushed me gently out the door. "I got it."

Jacob threw an arm around my shoulder and led me towards the car. "You'll love it with us. Trust me."

"Jacob, you're acting like Alice." Jessica said. "Personal space matters."

Jacob smiled sheepishly at me as he moved away. Angela smiled at me and whispered. "They're a bit much at first, but you get use to them."

I smiled back at her. This girl was obviously the most normal, and normal was something my life sorely lacked.

* * *

**Benjamin POV**

I was extremely excited as mom and I looked around. There wasn't much of anything in Nevada but desert and that was perfect. I already had a small snow storm going around us.

"I never thought I'd get to see this." Renee said to me.

"Maybe if I get enough going we can build a snow man."

"And a sand man!" Renee added.

No one else was around and we got caught up in our games. Renee built her sand man and I was working on the snow man. Somehow we didn't notice the sparkling of a vamp. (not that mom wasn't sparkling as well.)

"Whoa, you guys are freaks." The vamp said, catching our attention.

"How are you doing this?" Another asked.

The first had black hair and the other was a small blond.

"Hello." Renee said to them.

I smiled, too. "Um, don't freak out."

And that did it. They took off and ran very fast. I asked mom, "Follow the leader or snow men?"

Something sparkled in her eyes and I guessed her curiosity was stronger than creating an impossibility. I jumped on her back and she sped off after the two.

* * *

**Renee POV**

I was starting to hear what they were saying. As tempting as it had been to have snow in the desert, I more wanted to know about these strange vampires. It was a mystery that I couldn't resist.

"It's the Volturi, it has to be!" The black haired one said.

"We have to tell Maria." The blond went on.

"The Volturi?" I said absently. "I don't know the Volturi."

"Neither do I." Ben responded.

"They'll kill us!"

"Calm down, Nettie."

"I'm not going down, Lucy!"

You're betraying Maria?"

It happened so quickly. The one called Nettie turned and threw Lucy, who was lots younger, a child maybe, and she came right at us. Ben pushed a strong forceful gale at her that slowed her enough for me to catch her. Nettie kept running.

"Listen, we are not from the Volturi." I said. "I don't even know who the Volturi are."

"Lies!"

"The Volturi lie?"

That question seemed to shock her or maybe she just didn't know the answer.

"Listen to us, alright. We're fun people to get to know." Ben enthused.

Lucy didn't look convinced, but she paused to let us speak.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, I ask what I should do with Jasper. As you can foresee, he'll be coming up soon. What should he do or what should be done? Or should I just, 'meanwhile, over here' (which I seem to do a lot of.) Help please. I'm starting to get stumped for ideas to get to my main plot and I don't want to skip around the months if I don't have to.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter I like to think of as Sulpicia and the Masquerade.

**Silver Blood**

**Kim POV**

I was standing out on one of the balconies, but I could still hear them moving around. Decorating, moving furniture. I looked down at my skin and frowned at the light sparkles I could see. I had a ton of concealer on my skin, I'd used two whole containers! The birds didn't like the sparkles or the cold, but if I took care of one they usually compromised on the other.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Sulpicia lashed out at someone inside. They were muttering apologies. "No excuses, just hurry it up!"

I hated Sulpicia. I hated the Volturi. But I hated myself so much more. I hated what I was and what I did and what I let them do to me.

"Kim?" Athenodora was beside me and her voice sounded so nice. Too nice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine." But I snapped it so quickly that she knew it was a lie.

She came to stand before me, looking into my eyes. I couldn't hate Athenodora because I needed her so badly. Like being hooked on prescription meds, but you can't stop because you literally need it to live. Her gift was something I had a hard time describing. She could see everything that you've ever done, that you've ever regretted and then make you feel okay with it.

Athenodora did this to me often. She'd replay a scene in my mind and make me feel that it was okay. That I was okay. That I'd done nothing wrong and I didn't care. She had to have physical contact and you could see the memories as she saw them. I hated having to relieve the memory, but I badly needed to feel like I was okay.

This memory was one that bothered me the most, but not because it was my fault. This was why I hated Sulpicia.

Sulpicia loved to have masquerade balls. That id what she's doing now and why I'm here. I had been sight seeing, like most all Volturi victims usually are. I hadn't thought that I would be in danger at a party, and at masquerades you couldn't see red eyes or extreme beauty, and long sleeves and gloves hide unnaturally pale skin and dull cold touches.

It was beautiful. They lights, the gowns, they even had spare dresses if you wanted to swap out the one you arrived in. The music was soft and there were tables of food. It was fun, the most fun I had had in my sixteen years of life.

That changed at midnight. I only knew the time because a grandfather clock chimed in the room. Everyone--humans, too--dropped their mask. It was suppose to be a fun way to see the person that you were dancing with. Instead, we were looking into the eyes of monsters.

I heard my friends scream, but my eyes were locked onto the monster before me. I tried to run, but he was holding my wrist. He smiled and I begged. I begged and pleaded and cried and all those things seemed to amuse him.

He turned me so that I could see the rest of the room. I could see them feeding off humans, dropping them dead to the floor, the ground littered with dead bodies. He held me too tightly to escape.

"Do you see?" He whispered. "It's like slipping into a dream."

"No." I whispered. "I don't want to die. I don't want to sleep. I don't want to dream."

And then the wings of mercy embraced me. Not the one holding me, because I could still feel his hold on my wrist, but someone else was holding me and covering my eyes.

"If that is your wish, I will make it come true. You will not sleep nor dream nor die, but I promise that you will hate me for it." And then he bit me. I know now that it was Riley who bit me, but I didn't hate him for it. The person I hated was the vile being holding me wrist that sunk his fangs into the other side of my neck. The person I hated was Royce. The person I blame my burning hell on is Royce. He is a vile and disgusting creature with a sickeningly pretty face. Maybe that's why Sulpicia like him.

I awoke to find that I was in a cage and there was a litle girl in the cage with me. "Are you hungry enogh to kill that little girl?" Sulpicia asked from outside my cage. I didn't know who she was, but I said no. "Alright. I'll be back when you are."

Riley was sitting by my cage, but he didn't speak. Not even when I spoke to him. I lasted only two days before I killed her. I was newborn, I was starved, and I couldn't have gotten away from her if I tried, and I did try. I cried once I drained her dry, Riley unlocked the cage and held me the same as he had when he bit me.

He whispered to me. "i know you will hate me, but this was your wish."

I cried without tears. Sulpicia didn't return for me, Didyme did. She, too, held me and whispered words of regret and made me happy.

As I saw those memories, relieved the horrors of those days, so did Athenodora. She soothed them over in my mind, numbing me to the pain. Athenodora was a painkiller. That's how they get along without Didyme.

"Do you feel better?" She asked me.

"Yes."

"Good. Will you stay for the ball?"

Good help me, Satan take me. I will. I know what I should feel and why, but I don't. I don't feel the horror that flared not two minutes ago. So I mumble, "Yes."

Apparently appeased, she leaves me alone. They need me like they needed Didyme. Didyme was a queen that covered the pain of unhappiness, though I have to believe that she sometimes did it for kind reasons. Perhaps not at first, but at end.

I am a real La Tua Cantante. I can attract humans like a siren. This ability is why when Didyme left, she was forced to leave me behind. The Volturi refused to lose us both. I am a cage bird, maybe that's why I spend all my time outside with birds. Envy of their freedom. If she could, I think she would come back for me.

"Hello, my darling, Kimberly." Aro said to me. I don't think to tell him that my name isn't Kimberly, just Kim. He couldn't say a name as short and simple as Kim.

"Hello, Master Aro."

"I hope you will be attending the event today."

"I will."

The Volturi do horrible things, especially the Volturi Queens. Sulpicia throws Masquerades. Atenodora like Tea Parties.

* * *

**Riley POV**

The humans were arriving now, but I wasn't in the ball room yet. I was staring at my mask. One half the face was a smile, the other half was a frown. These events events always make me feel a certain amount of remorse, but the least I can for my victims is kill them quickly.

"I hate these things." I heard KIm say to herself. She already had her mask on, a red eye mask, and she had red lipstick to match. The red dress covered her arms and went down to her ankles, just showing the pointy tips of her shoes.

Kim was sweet. I learned that from the time I spent with her protecting Didyme and training her to be a guard. She hated a lot of things to do with the Volturi. Not an angry hate, but a sorrowful one. She hated being a vampire and she hated me for making her into one. She's friendly with me and she likes me more than most, but I don't dare doubt that she hates her creator.

"You look lovely." I said to her.

"Her smile was weak, but sincere. "Thank you."

"Will you go out?" I gestured to the other room.

Kim took a breath, then left without saying goodbye. I couldn't help but think of all the times she and I were together protecting Didyme, and on occasion Marcus.

Truly, I am not deserving of her company. I took her dreams, her life, all because of an infatuation. All because of a selfish love. I subjected her to the Volturi Queens. Death would have been a kinder act than this.

Still, I place the mask on my face and walk out into the ball. Yet again, I was rather take a life than die myself.

Where would I be without her? Without that reason to do it one more time?

I tap a girl on her shoulder and ask politely, "Would you dance?"

She did.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is my favorite. The conflicts of the Volturi both amuse me and make me sad. Poor Kim. The thing with Sulpicia and the masquerades, I just thought that would be a good way to gather humans and I thought it would be a very tragic way for Kim to be 'born'. I want to make it very clear that the Volturi Queens (except Didyme) are cruel. The Queens rule the Volturi, the men are just their possessions, in a way. And if you are wondering, yes, Riley and Kim will be a pairing. I just have to figure out how.

The next chapter I will be skipping a few months, so don't be surprised. This story is going to take a very drastic change soon. We''ll be finding out why witch's exist! Oh, and the world might end.

Hope you like the chapter! Review! I'll even give you candy! Promise. (Maybe...)


End file.
